


【莱吉】AGAIN

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, dream can influence reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 他每一次体会撕心裂肺的痛苦，都有一个声音在告诉他，这是你应得的。*中篇约1.6w字，ooc，有很多自己的脑补和私设，原作向，有刀，he*梗参考盗梦空间，跑酷参考刺客信条，诺兰巨巨真的鬼才，感谢编剧创造这个神奇的故事。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 9





	【莱吉】AGAIN

（上）  
-  
秃鹰之城事件过去后，莱因哈特几乎无心政事。

吉尔菲艾斯动脉被安森巴哈隐藏的武器打中，血流了一地，他几乎是扯着御医的领子命令他治不好就去陪葬，完完全全就像个昏君。参谋长奥贝斯坦仍然用一贯冷静且无情的目光看着他宣誓忠诚的元帅发疯，召集他手下的一众提督趁机铲除立典拉德，让莱因哈特离称帝只差最后一步。

莱因哈特却无心管那些事了，只要一想到会失去犹如半身的吉尔菲艾斯，激光枪射中的似乎是自己的心脏，留下血淋淋的黑洞，把一切快乐带走，留下的全是无法忍受的悲痛。他呆坐在一边，看着医生们忙进忙出，从来骑士一样无声却坚定站在他身后的男人此刻却如同幼小的稚子，惨白的脸色和微弱的呼吸，脖子上的伤口被止住了，可吉尔菲艾斯却依旧没能脱离危险。

他不敢去想如果现在他最挚爱的朋友就这样停下了呼吸，他前往宇宙的脚步是不是会放慢速度，甚至停下了——失去了一同实现梦想的人，这个宇宙对他而言也失去了一半的意义。

医生们互相交谈几句后就向他行礼而出，莱因哈特缓步跺到红发友人的身边，他很少见到穿病号服的吉尔菲艾斯，上次见还可以追溯到十几岁的时候，还是吉尔菲艾斯为了保护他被科姆巴哈少校打成重伤，在医院躺了整整三天，那三天从来没有照顾过别人的小少爷学会了怎样照顾朋友，他没有掉过一滴眼泪，却在吉尔菲艾斯暖蓝色的眼睛再次欣慰地注视完好无损的他时落下珍贵的泪珠。吉尔菲艾斯被眼泪汪汪的朋友恶狠狠地威胁“不许比我早死”还能点头，他许下的诺言从来都不会失信。

现在呢？吉尔菲艾斯？你要失信于我吗？

他不敢去碰吉尔菲艾斯的脸，他沉睡着，胸膛微弱地起伏，凑近了可以听见呼吸声，莱因哈特小心翼翼地跪坐在床前，如狮子鬃毛般耀眼的金发安静地贴在吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛上，他在听，听着挚友的心跳，砰，砰，砰，一声声砸在他的心上，像是没有终点的倒计时，莱因哈特最终只是伸出手像以往那样玩了玩吉尔菲艾斯的红发，冰蓝色的眼眸闪着水光，声音低到连他自己都听不见。

“快好起来吧……吉尔菲艾斯，你要怎么骂我都无所谓，只要你好起来，我什么都听你的。”

他因为吉尔菲艾斯耽误的时间太多了，还有许许多多的下一步等着他去做，繁杂的文件和公务，帝国此时真正的权力执掌人，却连多陪陪自己的朋友都做不到。脚步直至门口仍然停下来，不舍地回过头，吉尔菲艾斯仍然躺在那里，没有任何变化，像是一句尸体，只有呼吸器的每一次无机质的声音最真实的宣告着，他还活着。

莱因哈特叹了口气，他不再多言，闭门而出。

没有了吉尔菲艾斯的日子和以往居然没有什么不同，莱因哈特坐在他的旗舰上想，唯一不一样的地方大概是无论他在哪里做什么事，每天都要去吉尔菲艾斯的身边告诉他今天做了什么，如果出征了就对着吊坠里的一缕红发倾诉，或是苦闷或是抱怨，也会是喜悦，莱因哈特会露出骄傲又自负的笑容，虽然吉尔菲艾斯看不见，但他想，他一定能知道自己此时的心绪。

是最后一战了。他平静地望着窗外的景色，巴米利恩群星璀璨，无数舰队化作一点星辰，熙熙攘攘地聚在一起，暗色的幕布上点缀着无数钻石，他的军队们整装待发，只等着将同盟的最后力量逼入绝境。

然后……然后……

他忽然觉得一阵恐慌，手上的金坠一瞬竟有千斤重，如果吉尔菲艾斯还不肯醒来……

他紧紧闭上了眼，双拳紧握， 如雕塑般俊美的脸上此刻全是不甘心的阴狠神情，若有人窥见皇帝的样子，只怕能被锐利目光钉死原地。

不可以，我不准。

宇宙已经在我手中了，吉尔菲艾斯怎么可以做流沙从指缝中溜走！

下令出击的那一刻，他藏在披风里的手紧紧握着吊坠，脸上是一如既往胜券在握的骄傲，即使被杨威利直接逼到了面前，他也仅仅是收敛了笑容。

“我只能走到这里吗，吉尔菲艾斯——”他在心底质问，希望还躺在病床上的友人能给予他支持。吊坠被他掌心的摩挲到温热，一缕红发静静地接受他的注视，似乎这样就能扭转战局。

他设下的层层包围网被突破，帝国军本庞大的舰群此时宛如失去生机的大树摇摇欲坠，他耳边是士兵们焦急的呐喊和不住的爆炸声，修特莱请求撤离，他摇了摇头，那位能干的副官此时依然用镇定的声音进言:“……您若是在战场上牺牲，吉尔菲艾斯提督醒来会多难过啊——”

冰蓝色的瞳孔瞬间爆发出滔天愤怒，仿佛被戳了逆鳞的雄狮，他抓住修特莱的衣领，一字一句地坚定拒绝。他已经拥有了两个人的运气背负了两个人的梦想，怎么可能就这样败北？不必要的逃亡永远不可能发生在莱因哈特身上。

而虚空中似乎有一丝微风拂过他的脸颊，他疑惑地松开了手，以为自己产生了幻觉。

“是缪拉舰队——他们来援了！”

舰桥上的人们已经欢呼了起来，莱因哈特似乎仍然处在茫然中。巧合——也许是巧合，但……他回忆起刚刚怪异的感觉，忽然低下头打开吊坠，一切都没有变，红发还好好的躺在盒里，莱因哈特喃喃自语，无人听得见他的声音，“是你听见了吗？吉尔菲艾斯，是你又一次帮了我吗？”

没有人回复他，当艾米尔冲上来为他整理仪容时，他已经恢复了一贯的秀丽和冷静，接过了少年递过来的热毛巾，他笑得极为动人，“看着吧，艾米尔，我们会赢的。”

有一个人在睡着的时候还要操心，等我回去的时候，头发可能就真的白啦。

莱因哈特再次踏入医疗室之时屏退了所有人，他上次从这儿走出去还是帝国元帅，再度走进来已经是新王朝的继承人，而躺着的这位也在不知情时升位至大公，莱因哈特替他准备好了宇宙统战部部长的职务，只等这个人恢复了他就能安静地待在宫里处理繁杂的内政。

可惜，他的愿望扑了个空。

红发友人同他离去时见到的别无二样，这一次他敢轻轻碰碰他的脸了，因为那些躯体上的伤口已经好的差不多了，只有胸口处和脖颈旁留下了两个可怖的疤痕，他的手拂过那双紧紧闭着的眼睛，在那里停留了片刻，期待着蝴蝶扑闪翅膀的动静，最后失望地移开手。

他汇集了全宇宙最优良的医师至此，但吉尔菲艾斯始终没有半点苏醒的痕迹。他也问过医生为什么吉尔菲艾斯还不醒来，这些大夫们互相交流后给了年轻的皇帝一个他无法接受的理由。

“大公阁下……似乎不愿意醒来……”

“你说什么？”金发君主秀丽的脸都开始扭曲了，医生们又犹豫了片刻，如实回答道：“大公阁下性命已经无碍，生理机能也恢复如初，但他确实没有苏醒的迹象。”为了佐证自己的话，他们将吉尔菲艾斯的检查报告交给了莱因哈特，并对每一项都做了详细说明，再三保证吉尔菲艾斯的身体是健康的，莱因哈特的紧抿着嘴唇不发一言，修长的手指几乎要把那吊坠给捏碎。

他甚至想要冲进医疗室把那个沉沉睡着的人唤醒，用什么方法都无所谓，焦虑和不安急剧扩散，他第一次用恶狠狠地目光注视着闪着宝石色泽红发，然后像是不忍一样变为了可怜的祈求。这只黄金雄狮从未露出过如此脆弱的神情，他喃喃地质问他，声音在空荡荡的屋内回荡：“吉尔菲艾斯，你在责怪我是吗？责怪我做下了错事，责怪我竟然想要视你和他人一样……你就算生我气，也应该睁开眼看看我吧？”

“醒来吧，求你了，你醒过来……”

微风将皇帝略长的发丝扬起，扫在此时无法回应他的人脸上，空气中只有沉默的寂静，他只听见自己的心跳。

莱因哈特的例行公务处理完后，秘书长玛琳道夫小姐转告他，有一人想要见他。

日理万机的皇帝本想着拒绝，才貌双全的秘书长犹豫了片刻才开口，说那人有让吉尔菲艾斯大公醒来的办法。莱因哈特登时面色一变，希尔德还是进言道：“陛下，此人或许居心叵测，只是利用您对大公阁下的担忧想要对您不轨……”

“如果有一种可能能够唤醒吉尔菲艾斯，朕愿意听一听他的想法。”

话虽如此，莱因哈特还是派了重兵把守，希尔德带上来的是个一身朴素衣裙，其貌不扬的女子，至少看上去是很难对183的年轻皇帝做出什么不利的事，她将女子全身仔仔细细地搜查过一遍后才躬身告退。

女子向皇帝行礼，莱因哈特惊讶地发现那双眼睛竟然是金色的，她缓缓开口:“我叫科兰特，是一位筑梦师。”

皇帝蹙起了秀丽的眉，见多识广的他也没有听过这个词语。科兰特向他解释:“所谓筑梦师，就是我们能进入别人的梦境，窃取他们的秘密，然后得到相应的酬金——请放心，我们并没有参与到军事行动，而且，现存的筑梦师大概只剩下我一个了。”

莱因哈特捕捉到了关键词，“你是说，进入梦境？”

“是的，优秀的筑梦师可以引导他人进入目标人的梦境，也可以构筑一个一模一样的梦，从而获取他们需要的东西。”

“那么，你需要什么？”莱因哈特打断了她的话，他神情自若，丝毫看不出任何激动心绪。

“我希望陛下赐下一纸文书，保障我与家人性命无忧。”科兰特回复道，皇帝却不甚信任地瞧着她，“你的要求只有这么多吗？”

“这份能力给我带来的痛苦要多余快乐，”女子露出了苦楚的笑容，“我的丈夫死在了刺杀中，只留下我与两个孩子；我的朋友因为机密而惨死，只剩我苟且偷生至今，我厌倦了尔虞我诈的交战，只想要平静的生活。”

莱因哈特沉默了片刻，他直视科兰特金色的眼眸，从中看不出任何疑点存在，缓缓点头，“朕同意你的请求，那么，你要如何唤醒吉尔菲艾斯大公？”

科兰特将入梦的步骤讲给了皇帝听。“吉尔菲艾斯大公始终不肯醒来，有两种可能，一是他被困在了梦境中，找不到出口；二是他自己不肯醒来，选择沉溺在梦中。无论是哪种可能，陛下要做的，就是进入他的梦中，将大公阁下带出梦境。”

“进入梦境之人必须是与他有过交集的人，也就是说，我这样的陌生人不能进入。我会对您进行时间不长的训练，让您了解梦境中的常识。您刚进入会被大公阁下脑海中的映射，也就是大脑本身存在的防御机制阻挡，您会被不友好的对待，甚至是被追杀，但您必须记住，必须躲开他们的攻击，因为一旦死亡，入梦者会立刻醒来。”

“那朕可以将梦中的大公杀死，大公不就醒过来了？”

科兰特摇摇头，语气严肃，“入梦者不可以杀死目标人，那样大公阁下将立刻进入脑死亡状态，永远也不会清醒。”

莱因哈特锐利的目光直指女子，他狐疑地打量这个人，这一套听起来如天方夜谭的话语实在是无法轻易取得他的信任，可如果是异教徒为了刺杀他用编的故事来骗他似乎也太荒谬了。科兰特读出了他的不信任，面带讥笑，“您不信任我可以立即让卫兵将我杀死，但是这样，吉尔菲艾斯大公或许会永远沉睡下去。”

“科兰特夫人，朕从未听过这样的话，请原谅朕的不敬。”皇帝立即收起了表情，“按照你的说法，朕要怎样才可以唤醒吉尔菲艾斯。”

“您必须找到突破口，也许是他害怕的，也许是他渴求的，有的场景他人能看见您，有的您只是一个幻影，无法改变任何事实。但当您在可动的场景中遇见真实的大公阁下，您只要与他一同'下坠'——从高处掉落，就可以一同从梦中醒来。这种场景可遇不可求，所以需要您自己把握时机。”

“你无法提醒朕吗？”

“很遗憾——当这种情景发生，您应当进入了梦境最深处，人的潜意识会排挤出闯进他们大脑的陌生人，存在自动的精神屏障阻碍我的进入。您必须靠自己。”

“时间呢？做一场这样的梦需要多久？”

“梦境的时间是现实的20倍，不过我不能保证准确时长，只是，您最好留出足够的时间，并做好充足的准备。”科兰特看了一眼墙上挂钟，这位刚刚神采飞扬的讲述者瞬间回归了相貌无奇的状态，她提起裙摆向皇帝告辞，“这并不是百分百的成功，存在很高的风险，选择还是看您的想法，您如果愿意一试，请让玛林道夫小姐来通知我，我会教您如何入梦。”

希尔德将女子送出门后回到屋内，年轻君主仍然像刚她离开时那样坐在原位，首席秘书官无权影响皇帝的决策，只是将收集到的关于科兰特夫人的信息放在办公桌上，她走出房门，那双冰蓝色的眼眸此刻却望向了自己，欲言又止。

“玛琳道夫小姐，你觉得……朕该不该相信她说的话？”

金发少年轻声询问他，语气中是少有的犹豫和不安，要冒的风险太大了，莱因哈特为了吉尔菲艾斯可以毫不犹豫选择牺牲，可已经是宇宙至尊的帝王呢？他统治着亿万臣民，亿万旗舰，无数星辰都握在他的手中，每一个决策都关乎着十位数人的生存，他已经不是单纯的非权力者，值得为他的朋友做出成功率不足百分百的决定吗？

“臣觉得，陛下应该问问自己，愿不愿意。”美貌飒爽的秘书官小姐打破了令人恐慌的沉默，她只能听见自己的话和钟摆的滴答声，“经济学存在等价交换的道理，这个等价建立在平均基础上，也就是说，您得到的东西与失去的东西交换，不一定是等价的，关键是您自己的心是偏向哪一方，当您认为它的效用满足需求，那么它就是值得的。”

她行礼后闭门，转身离开。

希尔德不知道已经品尝过权力果实的帝王会做出什么样的决定，她的美眸扫向远方，奥丁正值夕阳时分，黄金的余韵洒满城市，民众安宁的生活来之不易，无论是皇帝个人还是整个国都，付出的代价都太大太大了。

毫无疑问，如果皇帝因为这件事而发生意外，勉强稳定的局势将再度翻起波涛，宇宙或许将重新燃起战火，那个场景没有人愿意见到；可如果拒绝这唯一的可能性，皇帝将关上自己的心房，那么纵使他如何天资卓越，他的精神始终是不完整的，这或许会损耗他的寿命。

无论哪种可能，她都不想看到。

事情像从未发生过一样，她度过了平静的两天，这两天内皇帝偶尔会在公事闲暇目光凝聚在空中，手指无意识地摩挲吊坠，他一直都在思索这种选择的可能性，对一个兼任统治者和友人身份的年轻人来说，两难的决策需要很多考虑。

而莱因哈特的速度超乎了她的想象，第三天的傍晚，他向这位忠心耿耿辅佐他的少女道谢，并请她将科兰特夫人带来。

“朕没有办法，”她惊讶地看着一贯心高气傲的帝王朝她笑得疲惫，“吉尔菲艾斯不愿意醒来，那么无论有什么办法可以唤醒他，朕都愿意尝试一次。”

我的生命靠他侥幸存活下去，做一次等价交换也不吃亏吧。

-  
此事仅有希尔德，米达麦亚等几位心腹知晓，莱因哈特下意识避开了奥贝斯坦，因为他知道军务尚书必将反对他的决策，而他在做出这个颇为少年意气选择的同时，已经做好了失败的准备。

他将密令交给了希尔德，与科兰特夫人长谈一夜后，金发雄狮未露出疲倦姿态，他信心满满地拍了拍希尔德的肩，目光坚定地注视着医疗室。

入梦时间定在两周后的傍晚，第二天莱因哈特难得给自己安排了一个假期，他与科兰特夫人商量出用一天时间进行测试，这个过程中必须有人时刻关注着他与吉尔菲艾斯的动静，从梦中惊醒的人需要及时补充能量，不然可能刚醒就晕眩过去。

少年艾米尔自告奋勇担任起照顾的职责，他从秘书官小姐哪儿知道了陛下的计划后，坚定地拍拍自己的胸脯，担保证一定不会让两位发生意外。

米达麦亚元帅守卫在奥丁，并交与克斯拉上将密令，一旦有任何事件发生，首先将皇宫围起来，并在各位提督家旁设置好暗卫，等待玛琳道夫小姐与他的共同指示。

莱因哈特躺在沙发上，由科兰特打开了银色箱子，她熟练地将工具调整好参数，并把注射器交给了艾米尔，艾米尔检查过注射器完好无损后，在皇帝陛下鼓励性的笑容中，手法准确地将针尖插入静脉中，随后，他同样对科兰特进行了注射。

希尔德打开了计时器，从现在起，她与艾米尔将在这里守护皇帝直至他醒来，如果意外发生，她们也是最先得知情况并掌握局势的人。

她将目光投向已经陷入睡梦的金发少年，暗自祈祷一切顺利。

（中）  
-  
莱因哈特灵巧地躲过了第三枚子弹，奔跑在街道中。

他很快就遇见了科兰特说的第一种情况，吉尔菲艾斯的精神防御远比他想得要强，映射出的敌人一批接着一批，他手中的枪很快就没了子弹，索性构筑的迷宫是可变的街道，强大的筑梦师会根据他潜意识的变动进行梦境改造，他现在应当处于科兰特构筑的梦境中，正在向吉尔菲艾斯的梦境转移。

一个扫堂腿将尾随的映射绊倒，他缴获了武器，然后迅猛地跳上墙头转身回击，准确向身后开出四枪，枪枪直中眉心，确定这一波攻势暂缓后，顺着小巷躲入街角的咖啡馆。莱因哈特决定休息一小会儿，连续不断的攻击让金发粘上了汗水，他展露笑容向邻桌的小姑娘借到了皮筋绑好过长的头发，又将如今看来颇为碍事的披风丢在座位上，才小心翼翼地出了门。

这层通道的关键在于找到出口，可他战斗了这么久，也没有找到那扇关键的“门”。科兰特的意思是，门是他熟悉的标志物体，他一定见过，可这会儿头绪全无，莱因哈特停在原处，眼睛环顾四周，寻找任何可能的线索。

枪声再度响起，第四波攻击已经开始，他避开尖叫拥挤的人潮，爬上屋檐，这似乎是映射的死角，暂时没有人发现他的所在，金发少年如灵巧的猫咪一般从这座屋顶跳到另一座，这些屋顶都非常有规律，台阶一样越来越高，他在跳过第六个屋顶时映射已经发现了他的踪迹，很快就追上了莱因哈特的脚步，屋顶的视野显然比平面内的要开阔得多，他没有停下，眼睛急切地寻觅每一座建筑。

到底……在哪……

他扫过层层大街，脑海中忽然闪过一个念头，电光火石之间，目光如鹰隼般锁住了不远处的建筑。

那是一座雕像，神情庄严，有数米高，无机质的蓝色眼眸高傲地注视着每一个路过者，否则，不敬的人将会在数天内受到制裁。

——鲁道夫大帝的雕像。

莱因哈特心中一喜，全力往那处奔去，最后一个屋顶比雕像足足高了二十米，而映射的脚步已经距他不足一米。

莱因哈特腾空跃起，在他跃起的同时，雕像的胸口出现了连续不断的闪光，那是这个梦境尽头的标志。他做到了。时间似乎定格在这一秒，与此同时，映射的子弹已经射出，在他的小腿上开出一朵血花。

疼痛刺激着莱因哈特的大脑，他几乎跌进这一扇门，而眼前的场景更让他目眦尽裂。

秃鹰要塞。

安森巴哈从放在玻璃棺里的布朗胥百克公爵的尸体中掏出了手提型加农炮，直冲呆愣在原地的金发年轻人吐出火舌。

伤口的剧烈疼痛刺激他的神经和大脑，莱因哈特无法抑制住自己的动作，他疯狂地朝那里飞奔，而他已经晚来了一步。有的人比在场所有人反应都要快——吉尔菲艾斯闪电般跳了出来，将枪口方向转变，在他抓住准将的手腕将它扭曲成奇怪形状时，藏在敌人戒指里的镭射光束枪已经穿过了红发男人的动脉和胸膛。

他再一次眼睁睁看着吉尔菲艾斯倒在血泊之中，不断涌出的血液比他的红发还要鲜艳，黑银相间的军服浸透在血中，染成可怖的暗色，和他有着相同容颜的金发男人朝重伤的挚友艰难地走过去，仿佛用尽全身的力气跪在这个人身边，颤巍巍地伸出手，想要摸上他的脸颊，却满手血污。

他听见挚友气若游丝的声音:“您一定要将整个宇宙握在手中……”

在这个时候，他想的还是为这位朋友许下承诺。

莱因哈特跪倒在地，紧紧捂着自己的胸口，吊坠和疯狂跳动的心撞在一起，隔着一层皮肉把那而撞出了一个血洞，混合腿上的伤疤一波波刺激着神经，那种仿佛失去半身的痛苦，竟然还会再承受一次。

他没能阻止事情的发生，而这个梦境里的情况，比现实的还要糟糕。

他在红发年轻人的心跳停止的时候，疼痛一瞬间吞噬了他的视线，等他再度醒来，他见到的是自己——这个梦境中的莱因哈特，坐在台阶上一声不吭，旁边冰冷器皿中躺着的，是刚刚还眉目清冽的挚友。

他从暗处中缓步走出，几乎是挪到了棺木面前，吉尔菲艾斯的脸从来没有如此苍白过，他一直都是那个健康活泼的年轻人，有着出色的能力和智慧，在他身边如月亮一样如影随形。

他不敢想象吉尔菲艾斯提前逝去的结果——自己会怎么样？他不知道，他只知道，这一切真的发生的话，他一定一辈子都无法走出名为吉尔菲艾斯的阴影。最初和他一起拥有梦想的人竟然变成了天使，这份意外是莱因哈特从未想过也不会想的情景。

而现在这个情景发生在这个真实到令人可怕的梦里。

那位坐在台阶上的莱因哈特没有发觉自己的存在，他始终低着头，和已经干涸的血液坐在一起，鲜红成为难堪的污垢，黏在雪白的披风上，就像一个永远也摆脱不了的噩梦。

他看着这个噩梦如影随形:他不知道在这个梦里呆了多久——因为他看完了一整个故事，一个没有吉尔菲艾斯存在的故事。这个故事的莱因哈特变得冷漠和寡言，心中无限的空虚下去，精致的容颜极少露出随心所欲的灿烂笑容，他是最完美最理想的君主，用极为有效的手段管理整个国家，他视若生命的姐姐转身离去，只有他一个人握着吊坠走在无尽的宇宙中。他的部下能干得力，和现实一样迅速果决地吞并了费沙和同盟，无数次会战他用华丽的战略取得胜利，却永远都在杨威利面前败下阵来，伊谢尔伦再度失手，他不服输地与杨威利较劲，却在最后一刻被梦中的吉尔菲艾斯阻止了无谓争斗，提出和平谈判的方案，可这位魔术师却遭遇异教徒的暗杀，留下了无尽的遗憾……莱因哈特站在自己的病床边，梦中成为妻子的玛琳道夫小姐替他擦去额汗，怀中的孩子不安的扭动，他的姐姐面露忧虑地凝望高烧不退的弟弟，高级将领被带到隔壁房间，他看着“自己”将两个孩童的手握在一起，嘱咐着男孩要和亚力克做好朋友时，泪水终于划过他的脸颊，滴落在地，荡出浅浅涟漪。

这个故事真实到他无法分清现实还是梦境，他的心被恐惧和酸楚来回拉扯。他想要这样的结局吗？他反复问着自己，他必须得承受这样的故事吗？可他又清楚地知道，每一次体会撕心裂肺的痛苦，都有一个声音在告诉他，这是你应得的，你本该经历那个结局，现在的你才是足够幸运的，因为那个人没有离开你，即使可能无法醒来，他也没有离开你。

泪水滴落的水波逐步扩散，将画面朦胧雾化，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，是艾米尔欣喜的笑容。

“陛下，您醒来了！”少年落下热泪，替他贴心地垫在身后喂他喝水，他感觉自己的眼皮都睁不开来，哑着声音问他，“朕睡了多久了？”

“25个小时。”艾米尔如实的汇报，“玛琳道夫小姐在隔壁房间休息，我这就去叫她。”

“不必，”莱因哈特拦住了少年的举动，他晃了晃沉重的头，黄金狮子从未有过如此疲惫的时候，他仍是冲着被当做弟弟看待的褐发男孩笑了笑，“你们都辛苦了，快去休息吧。”

艾米尔犹豫了片刻，看向已经坐起身来的科兰特，猜想他们必然有话要说，乖乖地退出房间并关上了门。

屋里只剩下皇帝与筑梦师，以及沉睡在疗养器的大公，皇帝的目光虚浮地停在友人身上片刻，声音苦涩，“我从不知道还可以这样痛苦。”他用上了平常的称呼，此刻的莱因哈特回归成了一个少年人，一个刚刚经历过痛失所爱，在悲痛和成长中见证完了自己的一生故事。

“您是第一次入梦，”整理好着装的女士已经平复了心绪，那双金色的眼眸见证过太多的秘密，她用平静的目光安抚情绪低落的帝王，“能有这样的成绩，已是幸事。”

“如果不是我被打中小腿，是不是就不会发生这样的事？”他焦急地开口，梦中的伤口是虚幻的，但痛楚是真实的，甚至比真正的伤口还要疼。

“或许吧，”科兰特将器具收好，“但您应该知道，梦境的主宰者仍然是大公阁下，也就是说，他能想象出自己死亡的结局，说明他的精神创伤比我们想象的还要大……”

“我不能接受。”莱因哈特喃喃自语，他的手无意识地打开吊坠，刺目的红发几乎瞬间在他的眼中变为血迹，他厌恶地抬起头，声音甚至带上了恳切，“科兰特夫人，请让我再进一次梦境，这次一定不会那样，我发誓。”

“如您所愿。”她提着箱子向帝王行礼，“只是您的身体需要一定时间恢复，在这段时间内，希望您能照顾好自己，不必为梦中的故事太过于揪心。”

因为梦境总归是梦境，至少在这儿，它不存在。

门再一次被轻轻合上，莱因哈特再也没有开口，他躺着沙发上，陷入浓重的睡梦里。

-  
莱因哈特在一周后安排了第二次入梦，面对秘书官依旧忧虑重重的目光，他将自己的声音变得柔和了许多，“玛琳道夫小姐，请放心，朕已经有过经验了，朕一定可以唤醒吉尔菲艾斯！”

清秀绝伦的秘书官不再多言，她衷心祝愿志得意满的君主，“祝您旗开得胜。”

与第一次相同的梦境——这次入口仍然是开在雕像处，映射对他的攻击似乎没有第一次那样激烈，莱因哈特轻而易举地摆脱身后的追击，从街面直接跑向入口。

这次他稳稳地落在地面上，暗色基调的大厅仍旧是秃鹰要塞，安森巴哈已经取出了加农炮，他朝着红发挚友处奔去，如矫健的猎豹般将吉尔菲艾斯扑倒在地。

所有人都被这突发的变故惊呆了，守卫森严的内室为什么会突然冲出一个人来？只有安森巴哈没有，他的目的只有一个，准确无误地向王位上目瞪口呆的年轻人开炮，如此近的距离，没有人能从强烈的攻击中存活。

爆炸将墙壁和人影轰成碎片，其他将领被余波冲击跌倒在地，满目烟尘中，只有被他护在身下的吉尔菲艾斯没有受到波及。

吉尔菲艾斯被不知道哪里冲出来的金色影子抱着在地上滚了几圈，他的配枪在进门时交给了门卫处的士兵，格斗能力比君主还要高的红发上将正想抓住这个偷袭的人，却在瞧见他的脸时难以置信地停了下来。

——也就是这一下，他没有阻止炮口的方向。他眼睁睁地看着效忠的挚友在炮口下四分五裂，生理本能般地推开扑在他身上的人，凄厉的大喊响彻云霄。

“莱因哈特大人——”

莱因哈特从梦中惊醒，希尔德正在身侧为他擦汗，金发皇帝面色惨白，心脏抽搐般的疼痛。而另一边的科兰特也刚刚从梦中惊醒，筑梦师受到的波及要小很多，她迅速调节了呼吸，走向被疼痛折磨地无法自制地蜷缩在床上的人。

“您失败了。”

“朕……朕……”莱因哈特一时说不出话来，亲眼见到并体会自己的死亡比任何梦境都要可怕，以至于回归现实后那股疼痛不绝如缕地在头脑和身躯中炸开，就像真实经历过爆炸一样可怕。

“很遗憾——”女子金色的瞳孔倒映出君主不似凡人的容颜，此刻带上了一丝怜悯，“这是最后一枚稳定药剂，我们不能再进入梦境。”

“什——”比起身体上的疼，更令他害怕的话让他连唇色也退得一干二净，挣扎着伸出手，抓住如救命稻草的衣袖，皇帝声音沙哑，语言破碎，“不，不可能……朕已经救了他，为什么……”

“因为大公阁下的梦境中，您杀了您自己。”科兰特严厉地训斥他，“您还与梦中的自己面对面，即使'他'不知道你的存在，这样会导致大公阁下将无法分清梦境和现实，您会加大他的精神创伤！”

“难道就没有扭转的方法吗？！”皇帝怒吼出声，却又立刻缺力般躺倒回去，没有人见过如此垂头丧气的君主，金发汗湿地粘在他的额前，遮挡住那双冰蓝色的眼眸，他从未觉得自己有如此无力的感觉，明明已经有过经验，明明这次他将为自己献出生命的吉尔菲艾斯保护好了，没有受到一点伤害，却还是失去了他，“他为什么不肯醒来……为什么……朕——我，我就这么难被原谅吗？他连见我一眼都不肯……”

两位女士都无法回应莱因哈特的低语，她们走到一边，给皇帝留下了独处的空间，暗金发色的秘书官祈求地看向科兰特，“您没有别的办法再入梦了吗？”

“我之所以敢来自荐，是因为在药剂的控制下我有把握让陛下安全出入，但——”她露出苦笑，“稳定剂的制造者已经死了，这是她留下的最后一支，没有稳定剂的话，梦中的情景将超出我的控制，而且随时会崩塌，会给陛下造成精神负担。”

“请让我试一试。”

莱因哈特不知什么时候已经走了过来，希尔德忙扶住他摇摇欲坠的身躯，皇帝安抚地冲她一笑，转向筑梦师时，神情变为一如既往地果决和坚定，“科兰特夫人，请让我再试一试。”

“我不想再承受这样的痛苦了，”皇帝声音柔和，夹杂着苦涩，又饱含温情，如咖啡般刺激味蕾却醇香浓厚，“我在梦中见过失去了吉尔菲艾斯的自己——我知道那个场景是假的，可确实发生了，我也知道那就是我，我一定会这样做。他唯一向我要求过一件事，就是夺下整个宇宙，我在那个梦里为他和自己完成了这个梦想，但很可惜——我也燃烧了自己的生命，两个人的梦想是双倍的负担，我在亲眼见证他的离开后也见证了自己的离去。”

“我看完了自己的一生，在吉尔菲艾斯的梦境里，他用自我牺牲换来我的余生，我怎么能抛下他享受这样的幸福。”

“所以，请让我再试一次吧。”他的目光恢复了自信的神态，“我一定可以找到他，一定可以。”

-  
莱因哈特再一次站在了雕像面前。

四周空无一人，映射也消失了——他猜是吉尔菲艾斯潜意识已经发现了是谁在三番试探，停止了主动攻击。

梦中一切都停了下来，他没有急着再进入雕像，而是推开了咖啡店的门，馥郁的香气扑鼻而来。前台留下了一杯咖啡和一把枪，他将枪别在腰侧，将咖啡一饮而尽，让苦涩在舌尖翻滚，然后毫不犹豫地转身离去。

他安静地落在了地面上。仍然是秃鹰要塞，仍然是安森巴哈举起加农炮，这一次莱因哈特没有冲出去，他牢牢地握住枪柄，射出子弹。

一切变为了慢镜头，呼啸的大炮在王座上方开了一个大洞，而吉尔菲艾斯转移炮口的同时，子弹射穿了安森巴哈的颈动脉，鲜血涌出，溅了红发人半身。

莱因哈特站在阴影处，所有提督已经冲上去将已死的准将按到在地，只有吉尔菲艾斯——他向他所在的角落看了一眼，才转身奔向愣在原地的金发挚友。

画面在半身血污的吉尔菲艾斯握住莱因哈特的手时模糊不清，四周寂静无比，角落里的金发男人放下了枪，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，连手腕都微微颤抖。

我成功了吗？

他向虚空发问，吉尔菲艾斯的梦境，吉尔菲艾斯应该听得到吧？

不知过了多久，他从黑暗中醒来，身侧是满天星辰，正面浮现出两扇门，是纸做的，薄薄一层，他几步上前试着推了推，却被无形的屏障给弹开来。

“当您进入了梦境深处，必须要见机行事——”科兰特的叮嘱浮现在脑海中。他忽然意识到，他破了那个局，他进入了梦境的最深处。所以现在，是吉尔菲艾斯在让他做出选择吗？

没人回答他，寂静到令人可怕的梦中，莱因哈特站在两扇门前做着选择。这是最后一次机会——他如果不能带出吉尔菲艾斯，他的挚友将永远陷在沉睡中，而自己也可能永远困在他的梦境里，一次次见证红发人中弹倒地，而自己满手血污。

深处藏着的是吉尔菲艾斯的秘密，是他隐秘的欲望和恐惧的深渊。莱因哈特的手放在了屏障上，轻声地说:“不要害怕。”

不要害怕，吉尔菲艾斯，我没有恶意，我只想带你出来。

心声似乎被梦境者听见了，他感觉到自己的手穿入屏障，触碰到薄薄的一层，莱因哈特心下一喜，向前用力，推开了那扇门。

光华散尽后，他放下遮挡眼睛的手臂，画面清晰起来。两个人——他与吉尔菲艾斯——面对面站着，梦中的莱因哈特用从未有过的目光看着吉尔菲艾斯，眼中的惊愕和厌恶让他浑身血液倒流。

这是自己吗？自己会用这样的目光看吉尔菲艾斯？

“莱因哈特大人，我——臣昨晚醉酒，请您忘记那些失言之词——”

吉尔菲艾斯慌忙替自己辩解着，健康的麦色肌肤上露出了不正常的嫣红。

“那么，吉尔菲艾斯一级上将请回府休息吧，”他盯着面容相同的金发男人说出这句话，这位莱因哈特甚至加上了军衔，意味着他是以高高在上的元帅身份与挚友交谈。

发生了什么？旁观的莱因哈特难以置信，吉尔菲艾斯在离去后，另一个自己将身体摔在沙发中，揉弄着额角，喃喃自语。

他听见了那句话，“吉尔菲艾斯怎么会喜欢我——”

这让他更加难以置信，可情绪过后竟然不是惊讶，更不是厌恶，而是生气——你怎么能因为这种事情生他的气？那个让他血液倒流的目光拨动着大脑神经，他责备梦中这个自己。他想冲进去和自己对峙。吉尔菲艾斯为你献出过生命，你却想着将他推得越来越远？

梦中的莱因哈特并没有将吉尔菲艾斯推得越来越远，他给予了这个随时准备为自己牺牲的挚友无上荣耀，而吉尔菲艾斯一概拒绝。红发将领自请常驻舰队，在一次次战役中取得胜利，成就了另一个不败神话。他待人亲和，对敌方攻势果决迅速但不会造成无辜者的死亡，即使被封上爵位，声誉鹊起，军衔也至元帅，他还是那样谦逊有礼。吉尔菲艾斯极少回到帝都，除非皇帝亲自召见，否则他绝对不会让自己出现在金发人的视线内，就算两人面对面，吉尔菲艾斯也始终垂下眼眸，皇帝伸出手想像以往那样玩一玩他的头发，也被不动声色地避开来。

两人都没有说话，莱因哈特的手还僵在原地，吉尔菲艾斯没有任何回应。最终，即将加冕为君主的莱因哈特僵硬地拍了拍友人的肩，不自然地说着官方陈词，表示嘉奖。

所有人都看出了准皇帝和大公之间关系淡化，加冕典礼时，本该立于下列首位的吉尔菲艾斯元帅与旁边帝国双璧交换位置。一身华服的安妮罗杰为弟弟戴上皇冠，莱因哈特的笑容如雕塑家最精美的作品，他回首望向黑压压的人群，一双双眼眸狂热地注视着他，唯有那个人——吉尔菲艾斯目光停在安妮罗杰身上，目不斜视，眉眼温柔。

莱因哈特心底几乎怒气翻涌，结束了典礼后他再一次将吉尔菲艾斯唤进房间内，类似的布局，如威斯塔朗特事件红发挚友赶来质问他的那一次，只是这一次，当他问出你是我什么人时，吉尔菲艾斯垂着头，用再坚定不过的语气回复:

“我是您忠诚的下属，皇帝陛下。”

莱因哈特失落地摆手，红发人有礼貌的告退，那些本想发作的怒火被这句公事公办的话浇了个透心凉，他将杯中红酒一饮而尽，想着，他说的没有错。

莱因哈特称帝的第二天，他的桌上放上了一张辞呈，是吉尔菲艾斯的。他的下属语言中肯，推脱如今宇宙一统，自己不懂政事，已无再为皇帝效劳的能力，恳请陛下准许他回家陪伴父母，他愿意放弃一切军功爵位。莱因哈特第一反应就是拒绝，并把人叫过来训斥一顿，这份辞呈就放在一边，等到他处理完公事后，再次打开，军务尚书推门而入。

冰冷义眼的男人没有感情地扫过他的主君，冷漠地开口，“陛下，请您批准吉尔菲艾斯大公的辞呈。”

奥贝斯坦的第二人威胁论从威斯塔朗特开始便始终在他耳边警铃大作，莱因哈特顾念往日情谊，拒绝这样的怀疑，他相信吉尔菲艾斯正如相信自己一般，而这时奥贝斯坦进言，这正是绝佳的时机。

莱因哈特拒绝了那么多回，只有这一次没有立即回绝他，他想了很久，从白日想到夜晚，一纸辞呈比桌边堆积如山的公文还要令他难以回复。

因为这是吉尔菲艾斯自己提出的要求，这个朋友，早已认清自己的位置和身份。他是想要自己离开朕，朕为什么还要腆着脸求他不要走？荒谬，他不过是朕的一介臣属罢了。

莱因哈特无法说明心中思绪，他几乎赌气一般的签上名字，并在吉尔菲艾斯来取的时候故意找借口离开。

侍从将皇帝特意叮嘱的文件递给大公阁下，这位以温和著称的元帅向他礼貌道谢，头也不回地转身离去。

没人知道吉尔菲艾斯大公去了哪里，连皇帝自己都不知道，离开权力中心的人很快就会被遗忘，当所有人已经接受了这位元帅的不辞而别后，闲聊时习惯性地提到赫赫战功时，也会对他的下落进行猜测。有的人说他回老家结婚了，有的人说他去边境星球隐居了，众说纷纭，却没人敢去问立在窗前的金发王者。

新帝国成立后的第三年，皇帝迎娶秘书官玛琳道夫小姐，这场婚礼宇宙同欢，帝国居民感慨皇帝皇妃郎才女貌，佳偶天成，对皇帝仍有微词的前同盟与费沙民众也难得的收起了一点偏见。

已经离开国度三年的吉尔菲艾斯是在去往边境的商船上看完了这场婚礼的，无尽的星河在航路两侧开道，商船上的人已经进入梦乡，偌大的放映厅没有开灯，屏幕前的闪烁画面将坐在第一排的男人红发照影清晰。

玻璃酒瓶相撞的声音刺激着吉尔菲艾斯的大脑，画面中他曾经的挚友，他曾发誓效忠此生的君主，他隐秘无望的爱恋者，揽着相貌出众的新娘，俊美如古神阿波罗，他们只在礼堂来回走过两圈，接受万民朝贺，他金色的秀发是宇宙赐予的宝藏，冰蓝色的双眸是地质时代伟大的探索，造物主的恩赐与他的伴侣站在那儿，插播着奥丁，费沙，海尼森以及各大星球为庆贺皇帝新婚的礼花烟火。

他有些醉了，那双暖蓝的眼睛闪着灼灼光芒，比最纯粹的琉璃还要动人，红发男人向荧幕前的朋友遥遥举杯，声音低沉，“我祝福你，莱因哈特，祝你幸福美满，祝你平安顺遂。”

他没有用敬称，单纯的四个字上一次如此自如地吐出竟然可以追溯到十五年前，那时他们还是刚刚放学的孩童，莱因哈特被别人欺负了，用石块将那个孩子的头砸出血，弄脏了他的衣袖。红发少年提议，两个人去水池玩耍，夏日的光辉洒在一金一赤两种颜色上，与交织出七彩的光晕。

已经十五年了啊。

他没有再见到吉尔菲艾斯，数十年后，已经垂垂老矣的皇帝躺在摇椅上，同当年的小辈们聊着天。一个金发女孩指着照片中的吉尔菲艾斯问他，“爷爷，这个人是谁呀？他居然有红色的头发呀！”

皇帝眯起年轻时迷倒万千的双眸，追寻尘封已久的记忆。有个人，他有着秋日红枫的发，笑起来如冬雪初融，在那个夏日离去，再也没有回来。

“哦，是爷爷的一个朋友，不过，是很久很久之前了。”

画面停在一片漆黑中，屏幕外的莱因哈特始终无言，他的双眸被震撼和无措填满。这个门后藏着的是吉尔菲艾斯最害怕的事么？吉尔菲艾斯害怕的是……爱他……么？

他听得见自己的心跳，有力地敲击着自己的心脏，脑海中的声音也越来越清晰，那个声音在大喊，你会这样做吗？你会接受吉尔菲艾斯这样对你吗？你又该怎么样对他呢？

这份情感浓烈到令他害怕，令他将梦境封死，藏在最深的角落，如蚌壳内的珍珠，用坚硬的外体阻挡着感情的流露，也不许外人窥探。

你知道的吗？吉尔菲艾斯，你怕我有一天会这样对你吗……？我不会，我永远不会，你与我是心灵交通的挚友，是一个灵魂的两半，但你不是我。

他这样无措地想着，如果这是吉尔菲艾斯最害怕的，那么，他最想要的又是什么？

是我么？

莱因哈特平静地抬头，他跨过那道屏障，推开了那扇门。

（下）  
-  
他以为能见到的画面没有发生，用有限的生理知识幻想出的深情款款，耳鬓厮磨，唇齿贴合，都没有发生。

这扇门闪动的画面他再熟悉不过。

是他们的童年——从初见开始，内敛的男孩害羞地摸着自己的头发，自我介绍道我叫吉尔菲艾斯，他们伸出手相握——然后是下一个画面，他们在楼梯上打闹，撞在抱着衣服的姐姐身上，两个人被衣服砸的晕晕乎乎，还笑得开心极了；再下一个是学校池塘，湿漉漉的男孩子们被姐姐无奈地丢到澡盆里，披着被子喝着热茶；还有他们睡觉，两个人把被子踢开，睡得四仰八叉，但却亲亲热热地靠在一起……莱因哈特想起了那短暂快乐的六个月，唇角勾出一个轻松的笑容。

画面被白雾覆盖，再度清晰时是个夜晚，他们从外面跑回学校，摔在了鲁道夫大帝的肖像面前。金发男孩第一次对着群星和挚友吐露自己的野心，那样小小的火苗本起源于复仇，最后烧成金色的汪洋，他言语中构造出了最理想的专制，红发男孩目不转睛地盯着他，眼中星辰璀璨。

小孩子尚且不会收敛情绪，他想，那样浓烈炽热的情感，原来在这个时候已经有了。

两只手握在一起，他们许诺，要将宇宙夺取。

往后的镜头一件件都是他们共同经历的过往:冬日初升的太阳下，一枪命中敌人的吉尔菲艾斯是那样神采飞杨，无人的雪地里见证惊险时分；又或是旗舰上和年长的士兵打成一片，一个人不惧危险去救意外逗留的自己；还是为自己一时意气，偷偷跟在身后为他摆平危机……无数画面循环播放，当每一个镜头停在吉尔菲艾斯身上，那双眼睛明明白白写着答案。

他早该知道的，吉尔菲艾斯想要的是爱。

是我的爱。

这个人的恐惧是爱他，而最快乐的也是爱他，爱使了两种情绪微妙达到了平衡，梦境得以延续。吉尔菲艾斯要他知道，他一直都爱着他，哪怕因此而痛苦，因此而恐惧，他从未想过让莱因哈特为难，他将这份感情藏在心中，封存在最深处，那份爱意让他沉浸其中，无法自拔，如果不是自己入梦，可能一辈子都不会知道，他们就会像那个故事一样吗？形同陌路，江湖不见。

“你的梦该做完了，吉尔菲艾斯，我知道了，我全都知道了。”莱因哈特握紧了手中吊坠，他向虚空对话，循环播放的镜头被水雾覆盖，他似乎听见了悠悠的叹息。

这次梦境的转换并不迅速，没过多久，眼前的景物就逐渐清晰了起来。这是一片应当出现在童话故事中的花园，正中央是一棵大树，散发着莹莹光芒，空气中有浅淡的花香，甚至还有小动物从眼前跑过，莱因哈特不明所以，他迈出一步，瞳孔紧缩。

吉尔菲艾斯坐在树下，他似乎睡着了，抱着双腿，头靠在树干上，那头红发也被莹莹笼罩着，嘴角露出甜甜的笑容，如稚子一般。莱因哈特轻轻地走到他面前，半蹲下身，那股熟悉的感觉和他的潜意识刺激他的泪腺，他连呼吸都放缓了，小心翼翼地碰了碰吉尔菲艾斯闭着的眼睛。

是真正的吉尔菲艾斯。

失而复得的喜悦让金发男孩紧紧地抱着睡着的爱人，他心中的愧疚和发自肺腑的爱意吞没了理智，他想要摇醒吉尔菲艾斯，又害怕惊醒他，于是小声在他耳边唤着，“……醒醒，吉尔菲艾斯，你醒一醒……”

没有熟悉的回答。

莱因哈特的咬着唇，动作越来越大，可吉尔菲艾斯仍然没有醒，而他已经听见了远处的轰鸣声。他刚刚踏过的地方裂出一道道缝隙，春光灿烂的景色转眼被沙土和石堆淹没。

如果不立刻离开，他们都会掉入深渊。

莱因哈特顾不了那么多了，他半背半抱着吉尔菲艾斯，身高成为了劣势，刚刚他经历的一切也在消耗着他的体力和精力。屏息四望，只有一个方向还残留着鸟语花香。

他疯狂地往那处奔去，梦境坍塌的速度越来越快。他知道是自己快醒来了，可是不行，他还没有让吉尔菲艾斯醒来……他咬着牙，不顾一切地挪着脚步，而人无法抵御自然的力量，他的脚踩在了裂缝中央，两人双双下坠。

在失去意识前，他最后的记忆停留在那双朝思暮想的眼睛缓缓睁开，和紧紧将他护在怀中的样子。

-

莱因哈特再一次从梦中醒来，眼睛瞧见的是窗外的星星。

宫廷医生围在他的身边替他检查，小声讨论情况，见到他睁眼纷纷露出了如释重负的神情。莱因哈特环顾四周，科兰特夫人已经悄然离去，可最重要的是吉尔菲艾斯躺着的营养皿里空无一人。

艾米尔推门而入，冲在他的病床前掉豆子，“陛下您终于醒来了，您已经睡了三天三夜了，如果不是御医们确保您只是沉睡，我们就……”

“吉尔菲艾斯醒了吗？”金发帝王的双眸炯炯有神，他抓着少年的肩，急切地询问。

“大公阁下比您醒来要早了几个小时——”

他的话还没有说完，莱因哈特就翻身下床，他的脚步虚浮，阻止了艾米尔想要扶他的想法，跌跌撞撞地朝门外跑。

吉尔菲艾斯——他的心中咀嚼这个名字，是真实的，他回来了！他带着心爱的人回来了！

帝王之尊像傻子一样找遍每一处吉尔菲艾斯可能呆着的房间，最后在院子里见到那个熟悉的身影。

吉尔菲艾斯睡了很久，有些消瘦，脸在月光下苍白的透明，他正在仰头看着星星，费沙群星璀璨，月光也温柔地回应他的目光，是一首无声的赞美诗。

莱因哈特一步一步走向这个人，走到他身边，与他并肩坐在草丛上，他轻轻地伸出手，环住了红发男人的腰。

“您也来看星星吗，莱因哈特大人？”他的声音温和而清朗，时隔一年再度听见，莱因哈特几乎忍不住落下眼泪。

“你睡着的时候我已经把他们全部握在手中了，”金发君主带着鼻音同他开玩笑，声音却哽咽了起来，“有些东西，我本来拥有，差一点就失去了，谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯，谢谢你能让我再拥有他。”

他紧紧地拥住失而复得的人，笨拙的亲吻落在吉尔菲艾斯的双唇上，天上群星见证了这个奇迹，用微弱的光芒点亮夜色。

-fin


End file.
